You're Not Sorry
by GRACE5
Summary: songfic, D/L angst.


_All this time I was wasting, _

_Hoping you would come around _

_I've been giving out chances every time _

_And all you do is let me down _

_And it's taking me this long _

_Baby but I figured you out _

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again, _

_But not this time around _

It had been a year since Ruben had died, and their relationship had finally gotten back on track, they were better than they were before, stronger. But he fucked it all up again, and he could be damn sure it was over for good this time.

She sighed and turned the stereo up, she was sick of hearing her phone ring. It was driving her crazy that he knew she didn't want to talk to him but he was too damn stubborn to let her go.

_You don't have to call anymore _

_I won't pick up the phone _

_This is the last straw _

_Don't wanna hurt anymore _

_And you can say that you're sorry _

_But I don't believe you baby _

_Like I did - before _

_You're not sorry, no no ohhh _

She closed her eyes and the scene replayed again in her head.

Opening the door, her jaw immediately dropped and tears stung her eyes as she watched Rikki kiss him, and him kiss her back. Her keys hit the floor and the sound of the metal hitting the hardwood pulled the two of them apart.

"Lindsay." Danny gasped as he stepped back from Rikki and moved closer to her.

"Don't." she said stepping back into the hallway. He looked just as crushed as she felt, but she knew had she not walked in, it would've went further. "Don't."

_Looking so innocent, _

_I might believe you if I didn't know _

_Could've loved you all my life _

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold _

_And you got your share of singers _

_And I'm tired of being last to know _

_And now you're asking me to listen _

_Cause it's worked each time before _

As a fresh set of tears started to fall, she moved from the couch into her bedroom.

Moving to the closest she pulled all of his clothes out and threw them on the floor. Then pulled the duffle bag down from the top and shoved them all into it, then she removed any remainder of him from her bathroom and threw that all in the duffle bag.

She pulled an old box of condoms out of her nightstand and grabbed a post-it note from her desk and wrote 'Don't get her in the same kind of trouble you got me' and placed it on the box before shoving that into the bag.

_But you don't have to call anymore _

_I won't pick up the phone _

_This is the last straw _

_Don't wanna hurt anymore _

_And you can tell me that you're sorry _

_But I don't believe you baby _

_Like I did - before _

_You're not sorry, no no, ohhh _

_You're not sorry no no ohhh _

"Here's your shit." She said as he opened the door and she threw it at him, the best she could at least. "and stop calling me."

"Lindsay wait." He begged throwing the bag on the floor and chasing after her down the hallway. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Let me explain."

"Explain what?" she barked ripping her arm from his grasp. "That I interrupted your…I don't even know what to call it…interrupted you and Rikki. I'm done Danny, I'm done with you."

"She kissed me. I didn't do anything." He said boxing her in against the wall.

"You kissed her back. I saw it, I was there." She said as she brushed the tears off her face.

_You had me falling for you honey _

_And it never would've gone away, no _

_You used to shine so bright _

_But I watched all of it fade _

"I'm sorry." He started, but was stopped when she slapped him across the face.

"No you're not." She said stomping her foot. "If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it. AGAIN."

"You shouldn't be getting this upset. It's not good for the baby." He said trying to calm her, but she slapped him again, harder.

"Fuck you." She yelled. "You don't get to tell me what to do." She said calmer this time. "I loved you Danny, after the first time I was stupid enough to believe it was just a one time thing, I should've known better. Once a player always a player."

_So you don't have to call anymore _

_I won't pick up the phone _

_This is the last straw _

_There's nothing left to beg for _

_And you can tell me that you're sorry _

_But I don't believe you baby _

_Like I did - before _

_You're not sorry, no no ohhh _

"I never played you." He said, hurt obvious on his face and in his eyes, his cheek red from her slaps. "I love you."

"You don't know what love is." She said gently shaking her head. "I'm done with you Danny. I will let go this time. You won't be able to change anything. I'll never trust you again, ever. I don't even know how I'll be able to share a child with you."

"Lindsay, we can work this out." He begged tugging her back to him by her hand as she tried to walk away.

"We can't, I can't do this every year, every time I see you with a girl." She said pulling her hand back. "I'm over it Danny. Over us."

"What about the baby?" he questioned as he tears fell down his cheeks.

"We'll figure something out." She said and pressed the down button for the elevator as she sniffled. "See you at work."

"I'm sorry." He pleaded as he slid down the wall to the ground.

"No you're not." She softly as the elevator doors closed.

_You're not sorry, no no ohhh_


End file.
